The Dream
by yaoipowaa56
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de Paimpont. Harry fait un étrange rêve sur Rogue.


**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

 **Traductrice : Yaoipowaa56**

 **The Dream (Le Rêve)**

 **Résumé : Harry fait un étrange rêve sur Rogue.**

* * *

Harry ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là. Il était de nouveau troublé par des cauchemars ; des formes sombres et fantasmagoriques remplissant ses rêves de terreur…

Vers le matin, alors que la lumière bleu pâle commençait à traverser les vieux vitraux de la tour de Gryffondor, il tomba enfin dans un sommeil plus réparateur.

Il rêva qu'il dormait.

Dans son rêve, il dormait dans un grand lit à baldaquin dans ce qui semblait être une chambre confortable dans une vieille maison sorcière. Dans son rêve, sa conscience glissait entre l'adolescent endormi dans le lit et le fait de se voir de l'extérieur. Puis il devint vaguement conscient qu'il y avait une autre personne à côté de lui dans le lit. Et il vit que l'autre personne était le professeur Rogue.

Normalement, Harry aurait été terrifié de se retrouver dans une telle position avec son redoutable maître des potions. Mais dans son rêve, la présence de Rogue était naturelle, même réconfortante pour lui. Harry (observant maintenant de l'extérieur) vit que Rogue dormait nerveusement, ses cils noirs battant contre ses joues pâles.

Soudain, Rogue, à moitié conscient et à moitié endormi, se tourna vers Harry, l'atteignit et mit ses bras autour du garçon endormi. Et Harry, maintenant que le garçon était à moitié conscient dans le lit, embrassait Rogue, le serrait contre lui et cherchait les lèvres de l'homme avec les siennes. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient dans un baiser qui envoyait une rivière de feu dans le corps d'Harry. Le baiser semblait durer une éternité. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Harry, maintenant réveillé (dans son rêve) regardait le visage de Rogue avec étonnement. Car le visage de Rogue n'était plus arrogant, hostile, sinistre, comme il l'avait souvent vu, mais complètement, complètement transformé par un regard de tendresse extrême.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était horrifié. Comment pouvait-il rêver de – Rogue ? Le souvenir de son rêve le remplissait de honte, de dégoût… et d'autre chose, d'une légère douceur persistante… Non ! Non !

Il essaya d'oublier le rêve du mieux qu'il put, s'habilla et alla déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione. Mais il constata qu'il n'avait pas d'appétit ce matin-là.

Plus tard, en cours de potions, le souvenir du rêve commença à refaire surface. Rogue se tenait devant la classe, vêtu de noir et sinistre comme toujours, avec une expression de malheur sur son visage pâle, alors qu'il enseignait. Et pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de l'autre visage de Rogue, qu'il avait vu dans son rêve.

Lequel était le vrai visage du maître des potions ?

Les yeux d'Harry se positionnèrent sur Rogue alors que le maître des potions parlait. Ses mots étaient durs et remplis de sarcasme… mais pour la première fois, Harry remarqua la bouche du maître des potions. Comme c'était étrange qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué la douce courbe des lèvres de Rogue...

Soudain, Rogue se tenait devant lui, avec un regard de colère froide sur son visage.

"POTTER !" Explosa-t-il. Il se pencha sur Harry. "Potter, aimeriez-vous répéter à la classe ce que je viens de dire ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. C'était bizarre… Les lèvres de Rogue avaient toujours la même douceur…

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur," dit-il automatiquement, attendant une autre explosion.

Rogue lui lança un regard de dédain extrême. "Retenue. À Huit heures ce soir, Potter." dit-il froidement.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

À huit heures, Harry frappa à la porte de Rogue. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si étrangement ? C'était une retenue, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Rogue ouvrit la porte et reconnut sa présence par un hochement de tête. "Asseyez-vous," dit-il froidement.

Harry s'assit dans la chaise raide et inconfortable devant le bureau de Snape.

Rogue se pencha vers lui, ses yeux noirs clignotant. "Dooonc," dit-il glacial, "de toute évidence, l'élu a des choses bien plus importantes en tête que de prêter attention à ses cours…"

Rogue continua à avancer, sa voix était froide et dure, ses yeux lançant des flammes sur le garçon dans la chaise. Mais sa bouche, oh mon Dieu, sa bouche…

"POTTER !" Rogue était furieux. "Vous m'ignorez encore, vous êtes un gamin insolent. Dites-moi, quelles grandes pensées traversent l'esprit de l'élu quand votre professeur parle -?"

Et soudainement, Harry sentit son esprit céder. Quelque chose empiétait sur ses pensées… Oh non ! Rogue lisait dans ses pensées…

Harry essaya désespérément de repousser le souvenir des lèvres de Rogue si douce contre lui.

Trop tard ! Il entendit Rogue haleter et vit le maître des potions chanceler en arrière, son visage encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

Quoi - " Rogue avait du mal à parler. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter ?"

Harry étudia intensément le tapis. Finalement, il retrouva sa voix. "J'ai juste… fait un rêve étrange la nuit dernière, monsieur. C'est tout."

"Un rêve - ?" La voix de Rogue tremblait. "Je vois. Mais… il semblait émotionnellement liées à ces images de rêve aussi, M. Potter ?"

Harry sentit son visage rougir. "Oui, monsieur," murmura-t-il. "Je ne peux pas expliquer ça, monsieur."

Rogue resta silencieux pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Harry ne leva pas les yeux, mais il sentit le regard intense du maître des potions scruter son visage.

Finalement Rogue parla. Sa voix était étonnamment douce.

"Tu sais, Harry, j'ai toujours pensé à toi comme étant très semblable à ton père. Tu as son regards, son charme, sa chance… Je suppose que je m'attendais à ce que tu me méprises autant que ton père.

Harry leva les yeux, et rencontra les yeux sombres de Rogue.

"Ton père, Harry, était parfois un homme cruel," dit doucement Rogue. "Il ne m'a pas caché son dédain, il n'a pas manqué l'occasion de me rappeler que j'étais un être humain ridicule…"

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. "Je m'attendais naturellement à ce que tu ressentes la même chose," murmura-t-il. "Mais peut-être que tu n'es pas comme ton père, après tout, Harry."

Harry regarda Rogue. Il y avait de la tristesse dans les yeux de l'homme et de la douleur… Impulsivement, Harry se pencha et caressa doucement la joue de Rogue, passant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres…

Je ne suis pas lui," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Je suis moi."

La main de Rogue saisit celle d'Harry, et la tint contre ses lèvres. Harry ferma les yeux. Il entendit Rogue soupirer doucement et soudain il sentit les lèvres du maître des potions contre les siennes.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
